1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to self-enclosed cabinets and, more specifically, to cabinets which are sold in a disassembler condition for assembly by the end user.
2. The Prior Art
Cabinet assemblies are well known consumer products. Typically, commercial cabinets are sold in the disassembled, or "knocked down" condition, for subsequent assembly by the end user. The cabinets comprise sidewalls, top and bottom panels, and a forward door, which are mutually secured together by various hardware sold with the assembly.
While the aforementioned cabinet assemblies are popular and are well accepted commercially, certain shortcomings attend their use. First, the cabinets require a substantial amount of assembly time and effort, frequently frustrating the end user. In addition, hardware with which to assemble the cabinets requires that the end user have certain tools, and hardware is an expensive component adding to the overall cost of the cabinet assembly.
A further shortcoming is that end users often lack the mechanical skill to assemble the cabinet properly, resulting in a cabinet which lacks its designed structural integrity. Lastly, conventional cabinet assembly panels are formed of relatively expensive material, such as wood or metal, which taken in conjunction with the expense of the assembly hardware, makes the resultant product expensive to the end purchaser.